Disaster Drabbles
by SariaHael
Summary: It seems that Belarus spreads chaos wherever she goes. Not that we didn't already know that. Now its up to the nations of the world to stop the disaters she brings.
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR! ALOHA! CIAO! KONNICHIWA! HOLA! HELLO! That's all the languages I know. **

**Anyways, I got the inspiration for this story while on YouTube. There was a Hetalia skit, and I thought it would be funny to write out. I hope you like it!**

Regular speech/ narration

_Thoughts/ emphasis_

_**Evil Russia**_

**~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~**

France was walking happily down the road, when he saw Italy. Italy seemed to be studying a glittery blue stone. So France went to say hello to him (and maybe grope him when no one was looking).

"Italy, Bonjour!" France called out, hiding his perverse thoughts (as if he needed to. Italy, nice as he was, was as dumb as a sack of hammers).

"FRANCE NII-CHAN! YAY!" Italy exclaimed, rushing to hug the molester of a nation.

France wrapped his arms around the boy, and didn't notice when Italy seemed to stiffen…

POP

"BLOODY HELL, FRANCE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" An English accent rang out.

France, startled by the change of voice, moved away from the Italian, so that his arms were gripping the man's shoulders.

Italy continued, to the horror of the Frenchman" We've talked about this! Authorized. Personnel. ONLY!"  
"Italy?" France asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh, come now Francis! You're not that daft, are you?" Italy asked in an exasperated tone.

"E-ENGLAND!" France exclaimed, letting go of the boy who looked like Italy, but wasn't.

Italy immediately went back to studying the rock again, smiling to himself.

"A-Arthur?" France asked slowly.

Italy tilted his head" Is something wrong, France?"

That was defenatly Italy, no doubt about it.

"No, probably just my imagination." France muttered, more to himself than the airhead beside him. He laid a hand on his shoulder.

POP

"Oh, for queens sake, I _told_ you to stop touching me! Get away, you tosser!" The accent was back, terrifying the elder country.

France backed away in horror, watching the Italian with wide blue eyes. Immediately, the nation's attention went back to the rock.

`_What is going on here…`_

**~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~**

Russia walked happily down the street, humming to himself. As he walked he noticed two of his fellow nations, Italy and France. _**They soon would be one with him. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…**_

Russia walked up to France, who seemed startled.

"What's the matter, France?" he asked the nation cheerfully.

"Italy, he was... England!" France said, seemingly amazed by what he was saying.

"_Right_… I can assure that is Italy" Russia stated, obviously disbelieving." Right, Italy?"  
"Mm-Hm!" Italy looked up and nodded.

"Good boy!" Russia ruffled his hair.

POP

" AH, R-Russia! W-what are you doing back already? I-I haven't finished anything!" Italy trembled.

Russia rolled his eyes, automatically saying" Oh, calm down Lithuania"  
…

"LITHUANIA!" Russia suddenly howled, jumping back. Italy looked at the burly nation, giggling at the confused look on his face. Russia looked at France, who had been watching the scene with apprehension.

"When I talked to him, he became England!" France wailed, extremely confused.

"Something is very wrong with Italy." Russia stated, observing the Italian warily.

France nodded

**~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~**

Liechtenstein skipped down the road, and saw a couple nations.

"Hello, everyone!" She said happily.

"LIECHTENSTIEN, look what I have!" Italy cried out.

"Oooh, what do you got there?" The female nation asked, bringing Italy's hand closer to here.

POP

"Liechtenstein, what are you doing here?" Italy's voice became stern" I thought I sent you to Austria's house! It's not safe here!"

Liechtenstein backed away in shock.

"What!" she cried.

France threw his arm around her shoulder and steered her away.

"Get away from Italy, sweetheart." He murmured to the girl, for once not thinking about anything perverse.

"W-was that my bruder?" She asked, openly staring at her airheaded friend.

"Most likely." Russia said, grabbing her hand.

"B-but how?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Don't know, but I think it has something to do with touching Italy." France explained.

Russia nodded" Then let's try not to touch him. _France_."

**~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~**

As if karma decided she suddenly had a grudge against them, China came walking by.

"Hello-aru!" he called out.

"Hey, china!" Italy waved, and rushed to hug the man.

"Hi, Italy-aru!" china said happily, and hugged the eager Italian.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" The three bystanders cried out, but it was too late.

POP

As soon as Chinas arms wrapped around him, Italy stiffened.

"K-konnichiwa, nii-san." Italy stuttered, and attempted to bow.

Russia rushed forward and grabbed the chineas man.

"There's something wrong with Italy." He said" So don't touch him, da?"

"But that was _Japan_-aru!" China gestured at the smiling Italian.

"It seems Italy becomes someone close to us when we touch him." France explained.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Belarus suddenly popped out, and snuggled into the scared Italian.

POP

Russia went limp, and China had to hold onto him to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Huh, I'm in Italy!" Italy observed, then glanced at the women next to him" AH, Belarus!"

"Hello there, bruder." Belarus smiled coyly, cupping the poor man's face.

"B-but why is this happening to poor Italy?" Liechtenstein stuttered.

"Oh, he probably got hold of the stone I created." Belarus said, keeping a firm hold on her beloved.

"What stone?" France inquired.

"If someone touched the one who holds the stone, then the one holding it becomes the person most loved by the one who touched them." Belarus explained calmly.

"… But why did you make something like that-aru?" China asked, holding onto Russia's empty shell.

"To be closer to my sweet, sweet bruder, of course." Belarus sang, cuddling into Italy's trembling form.

"C-can I go back to my own body now?" He stammered.

Belarus let go, and Russia snapped up.

"Give me the stone." Belarus demanded, and Italy handed it to her, then skipped off.

"Liechtenstein!" Belarus called out, and the young girl snapped to attention.

"Y-yes?" she asked quietly.

"Lets go shopping." Belarus said, then walked off. Liechtenstein, too frightened to disobey, obediently followed.

China turned to Russia" Who was Italy turned into when _you _touched him-aru?"

"Ummm, you." Russia attempted.

China glared at the much taller man.

" Somehow, I don't think so-aru" He said, then walked off.

"Wait, China, come back!" Russia yelled, and followed him.

France was then left alone.

" I miss England!"He sniffed, and ran off looking for him.

**~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~**

**YAY, I'm DONE! That was really fun to write! Do you think I should write another? If so, please tell me.**

**Review, or China will never forgive Russia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly didn't think that this would be anything more than a one-shot, but I couldn't help it. I hope you like it!**

**~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~**

"YOU'RE SO TOTALLY STUPID!" Poland screeched.

"Will you just shut up!" Germany growled.

Italy cowered, terrified by the two nations. He couldn't understand how this had all started. Why were they being so mean to each other? He had just wanted to show them this cool remote Belarus gave him, and they just started fighting.

"You have, like, absolutely no fashion sense! The way you think of dogs is totally, like, gross! Your waaay too strict! AND YOU'RE SOOOO, LIKE, UGLY!"

"At least I'm not a stupid, self-absorbed cross-dresser!"Germany retorted calmly.

"YOU WUR-"

Italy panicked, and accidently pressed the pause button. He closed his eyes tightly to block out the sight of his two friends fighting, and waited for the explosion.

CRACK

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened. Italy slowly opened his eyes.

Poland was frozen in place, his face contorted in rage. Germany stood opposite to him, watching with cold fury. Neither moved, not even to breath. They seemed like statues.

"Oh no! What's wrong with them!" Italy cried.

He quickly pressed the play button.

CRACK

"-ST LOVEING JERK! I SHOULD-"

CRACK

Italy pressed fast forward, and started to laugh. Poland and Germanys voices became so fast and high pitched they were incomprehensible. Their motions were rapid, and neither seemed to notice anything peculiar. Italy pressed play again.

CRACK

"AND ANOTHER THING! YOU DON'T-"

"HEY GUYS!" Italy screamed, eager to hare his discovery with his two friends.

"WHAT?" Poland and Germany said simultaneously, annoyed that their fight had been broken up.

'Watch this!" Italy said happily, and pressed a button that said SWITCH.

CRACK

"Like, what was that supposed to do?" Germany asked, placing his hands on his hips.

…

…

…

…

…

"AAAAHHH!" Poland and Germany cried, horrified.

"Poland, your Germany!" Italy cried, unaware of his friends distressed looks.

"YES ITALY, I CAN SEE THAT!" Poland yelled.

"LIKE, OMG, WHAT HAPPENED TO US?" Germany sobbed.

"Oh, Belarus gave me this cool remote. When I press a button, something funny happens." Italy giggled.

"Italy, give me the remote." Poland commanded calmly.

"NO! If you get that remote, you could, like, use it to take over the world! Italy, hurry and give me the remote!" Germany cried.

"I would never-"

"Oh, yeah right. Remember WW1 and, like, WW2" Germany cut him off, then attempted to take the remote.

Poland smacked his hand away, and tried to take the remote. Thus began a game of human tug of war between the two furious nations. Italy could only watch as his friends attempted to take his magic remote. On accident, Germany fell into Italy, breaking the remote.

CRACK

Italy slumped to the floor. Poland and Germany immediately stopped, and went to aid their friend.

"Italy, ITALY! LIKE, SPEAK TO ME!" Germany cried, shaking the redhead.

"Ugh, what happened?" Italy murmured.

"Oh, thank god. Italy, are you alright?" Poland asked, relief evident in his voice.

"You seemed to be confused. I am not Italy." Italy spoke with a strange accent, peering at the two startled nations.

"Then who are you, exactly?" Poland asked, preparing for the worst.

"How could you mistake this fine specimen for Italy. It is I, France!" Italy cried out.

…

…

…

…

…

"NNNOOOOOO!"

**~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~VE~ARU~**

**Oh. My. God. THAT WAS AN AWEFULL ENDING!**

**Mwahahaha, Poland and Germany are stuck in each other's body with France. I almost feel sorry for them. **

**If you want me to continue, then REVIEW!**


End file.
